


One Night (John Wick x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Being a devoted single father takes a toll on John Wick, which is why he craves release on a particularly lonely night.~[Essentially, John and reader meet for a fuck because he’s drained and its been a while since he’s smashed lol.]
Relationships: John Wick/You
Kudos: 59





	One Night (John Wick x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to make this okay. However, if this story offends anyone in any way, makes you feel weird, or uncomfortable, please let me know and I will take it down. Regardless, I hope you enjoy 🖤 Shout out to @thesadvampire for the idea of single dad John needing some lovin :)

_«_ _It tastes so sweet in the moment, an illusion that has wiped away all else. »_

_**.** _

ᴍᴏʀɴɪɴɢ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ; ɪᴛ ʜᴀs ᴛᴏ.

To the blare of his alarm, John barely managed his bleary eyes to wake. The air around his bedroom walls is cold, stoical. Sullen, glum morning light channels in, the weight of an empty spot beside him seems to exaggerate.

It had been a vacant, hallow spot for as long as he could remember.

Trudging, his feet hit the cold morning hardwood beneath him, dragging his aching bones to the washroom mirror. He yawns, his eyes have formed bags, he looks exhausted. The laugh lines that once kissed the corners of his eyes are no where to be found. His weary hand rakes through his hair, a glance at his clock lets him know he’d need to be swift.

Lily would wake soon.

When her mother left, all those years ago, John knew a piece of him shattered that day. Being young and in love, a cliché of old times, proved just an illusion to the actuality brimming beneath the surface.

Love wasn’t enough then. It wasn’t what she’d wanted.

She’d left before morning came, leaving John, and the memory of love; a mere deception in the distance. But what she had left, meant more than the world itself to him.

She left Lily, their daughter. And for him, she was the semblance of hope above all, he so desperately needed.

**.**

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Moving her blanket off her shoulder, John lightly shakes his daughter, his voice calm, soothing. “Wake up, princess.”

She rubs her drowsy eyes, a small yawn emitting her lips as she turns to him. “ _Daddy, I’m sleepy_.” She moans, covering her eyes with the blanket once more. John chuckles quietly, peeling it down again. “If you don’t wake up, you’ll be late.”

She groans quietly, her morning voice making John smile. For a 5 year old, she had quite the wit and intelligence. “Honey if you don’t go to school, you won’t be able to see your friends today.” John coos, gently stroking her beautiful maple hair.

She’d got it from her mum.

Sleepily, Lily sits up, immediately tucking herself into her father’s side. “Daddy, can we start school later? It’s too early and I’m always sleepy in the morning.” John giggles, catching her in a warm embrace as he holds her tiny figure, pressing a kiss to her locks. “I guess I’ll talk to them about it.” He smiles, shaking his head.

“Thanks daddy.” She yawns, on the verge of dozing off again, head tucked into John’s side.

“Alright. Let’s brush our teeth.” John says, standing, waiting for her to follow as he takes her hand.

**.**

**7:49AM.**

“Daddy, why does the sun go away?” Lily ponders out loud, muffled through a mouthful of toothpaste.

“Because it needs to sleep.” John replies, in a matter of fact tone, polishing his teeth beside her. It was a morning ritual; they always brushed their teeth together.

She furrows her brow, looking at him through the washroom mirror. “Why doesn’t it just sleep in the sky?”

Rinsing his mouth, John pats her head. “So you can go to sleep, silly.”

**.**

**7:55AM.**

With his brush equipped hand, John combs through her hair, positioning it just the way she liked, a nice, clean and crisp ponytail finished with her darling yellow bow. She absentmindedly fiddles with her stuffed bear, wondering again.

“ _Daddy, how big is New York?_ ”

Securing her ponytail into place, making sure to go around _exactly_ three times with the hair tie, John replies, staring intently at the job in front of him. “As big as the sky above it, obviously.”

She nods her head, slow, absorbing his answer. “Oh. Right. You’re smart daddy.” She acknowledges, gaze returning to her stuffed bear.

**.**

**8:10AM.**

With her favourite book propped beside her on the kitchen table, Lily swirls the cereal in her pink bowl, watching John move around the kitchen. Her legs swing inattentively, her inquisitive thoughts leaving her lips again.

“Daddy, do fishies sleep with their eyes closed?”

John packs her lunch into her backpack, watching her from the peripherals of his eye. “Hmm, I’ve never asked them. Maybe next time we go to the beach.”

Her eyes light up, glowing to the thought of a day at the beach, with her favourite rainbow coloured floaties. “Can we go right now?”

John rolls his eyes, smiling. Flipping the food in the pan, he replies once again. “Finish your breakfast, sweetheart.”

**.**

**8:30AM.**

“Alright, sweetie. Have a great day at school.” John wishes her goodbye, placing a wholesome kiss to her forehead. With his stocky fingers, he perfectly positions the straps of her tiny backpack securely on her shoulders. “I love you.”

“Love you too daddy!” She waves giggling, running off with her friends to the classroom door. John shoves his hands in his jean pockets, turning on the balls of his feet to the walk back towards his beloved Mustang.

He stays reserved, quiet, much to himself. Caught up in providing for, and taking care of Lily, John had forgot to make much of a social life of his own along the way. Much of the life John knew, the few friends he’d made, tied threads with his past.

He didn’t want Lily to be subject to that.

He’d worked far too hard to leave the world of gore; for her.

His ears catch dialogue, the woman around the school yards who’d also come to drop off their children, swooning his way.

“ _He’s soooo dreamy.”_

 _“Can you believe he’s a single dad?_ ”

**.**

The rest of the day drifts by, the lonesome hours while Lily would be away usually allowed John to focus on his own hobbies. Between binding books, and working on his Mustang, John did sometimes wish he had something more.

He’d become accustomed to having Lily, and no one else.

He’d be the best father he could for her, there was no denying it. He’d be everything she needed, and more. He’d shield her from any harm, be there for her when perhaps no one else would.

_But who would be there for him?_

It was in reveries like this, that John felt the most alone. It was on days like today; as the sun peered down on his sweat beat forehead, the rays gleaming across the horizon he’d see so far. The city filled in the distance, lives blooming in each corner as he polished the rims of his car.

She was a beauty; she was. With her spotless gray paint, perfectly glossed onto the surface. Not a chip in site, the leather seats stitched to perfection, the smell of fresh linen gracing the interior. But she was just a car. She’d listen. But she’d never reply.

He didn’t have anyone to share his sorrows with,

and that had been the sour truth.

**.**

“Daddy, Chloe said she had that new princess movie I wanted to see at her house. She said we’re gonna watch it tonight.” Lilly babbles, holding onto her father’s hand as they walk back to his car after school.

“Tonight?” John questions, confused.

Chloe sighs, her tiny voice mirroring annoyance. “Daddy did you forget? Today’s our sleepover!”

“Right. Sleepover.” John mumbles, eyes focused on the ground below. Lily and her best friend had occasional sleepovers, they’d always looked forward to them. John however, preferred not to send Lily away from him over night. He liked to make sure she was safe, protected, and near at all times. But he didn’t want her to miss out on the joys of being a child. He never wanted her to fall short of anything, even if that meant once in while he’d have to let her go.

He’d prefer for the girls to stay at his house each sleepover, but sadly, that wasn’t how it works.

“First, we’re going to finish your homework though, alright?” John asserts, opening the car door for her. She nods slowly, frowning. “Okay. I got really hard math work today, addition and subtraction.” She sighs.

“Addition _and_ subtraction?” John gives her a shocked face. “Oh boy, that’s tough stuff! We’ll figure it out though. Together.” John kisses her head, buckling the seat belt over her.

**.**

**8:14PM.**

John stands, leaning on the bathroom counter, his dreary eyes glancing down, arms and muscles tense. He sighs a breathy exhale, stiffness overtaking his body. He’d dropped off Lily after working through her homework with her. He’d made sure to pack her bag with everything she needed, hand wrote a special note for her to read before bed, wishing her a goodnight and reminding her of how much he loves her. He’d stowed in her favourite stuffed bear, she had trouble sleeping without it.

John loves his life with Lily, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

But then why did it feel like there was something always missing? As if no matter how much he tried to convince himself, that this was okay, that he didn’t need more, his deliberations seemed to blur indefinitely. As if he wasn’t even sure he believed himself anymore.

Being a dad, a _single_ dad is tough. It drains him, albeit he won’t let it show.

But sometime, he feels as if he needs something. Needs to _feel_ something. Needs something to remind him, that he is only human.

_But then why does he feel guilt?_

Temporary relief, relaxation, substances; he’d experienced them all. A drink at the end of a hard day had always been divine, celestial, but he couldn’t depend on that anymore. He has responsibilities, a life to take care of. A mentor, an exemplar to be.

He exhales, a breath falling his lip that he hadn’t knew he’d held.

Everyone needs relief sometimes. Liberation from the hardships of everyday life. Everyone needs _someone_ sometimes. For John, there was only one person who could be that release. It had seemed the stars aligned tonight, he was home alone, and he thought he could use some company.

He needed that company, severely. He thinks he’d go insane without. It had been too far without.

His phone sits still in his grip as he dials the number, fairly familiar, yet distant. He usually didn’t let his mind go to that place, a piece of him always felt as if he was betraying his daughter; seeking fulfillment of his own selfish needs.

The truth was, he’d forgot how to do things for himself.

He forgot how it felt to acknowledge his own needs;

for connection.

He hears her voice on the other end, silken sweet. “ _Hello?_ ”

It’s a relief to hear her voice. A reminder that she hasn’t forgotten him, hasn’t decided she wanted nothing to do with him. “Hey, Y/N. How are you?”

“ _I’m great! How are you? What’s up?_ ” She inquires.

“I’m doing alright. I uh-” His voice falls flat, unsure of how to continue. They’d had this conversation before, a few times. Although it had been a while, he didn’t want to intrude. “I wanted to ask if you were doing anything tonight?”

She understood what he meant, loud and clear. They’d shared this…consensual relationship before, they’d met years ago.

She takes a moment to reply. “ _No, not tonight._ ”

**.**

it tastes so sweet in the moment; an illusion that has wiped away all else.

but it shows no mercy to the agony that follows right after.

They knew each other well; they’d been here before. She found herself in John’s house, positioned in his California king as he watches her, eyes prolonging over her body beneath him. Shifting slow, she sits up slight, enough to pull off her shirt. He sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of her, lace adorned over her swollen breasts, waiting for him to peel off. Pursing forward, she allows him to circle his resilient arms around her, unhooking the piece that shields her modesty from him. The sight of her bare breasts make blood rush down to his member, turned on at how perfectly plump they look.

His touch is pure liberation, but not nearly enough. She needed all of him.

“This is okay, right?” John makes sure, cautious yet in the moonlit room, the filer of the glow allowing them to be seen, but discreet. Nodding, she pulls him down where their lips meet in a fervent kiss. Her hands polish over John’s sturdy back, feeling his bare skin and tensed muscles. She hoped she could help him tonight, she knew well that even he, deserved it.

Leaving open mouthed kisses to the corners of her lips, he moves slow, deliberate and unhurried down, lips grazing over _her_ _neck, her collarbone_ , his hands knead her breasts, feeling her shiver under his touch as they harden. Her fingers tangle his dark mane, gently tugging at the strands with her eyes flush shut. John had always been a giver; despite their arrangement tonight being a sole easement for him. John knows how to satisfy a lady; his experience disallows him to forget to prove it.

His lips move, beard scuffing over her stomach as he trails lower, his stock fingers undressing her bottom half, leaving her completely nude for him to take in. She can smell him, his scent so uniquely him, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t craved it every now and then. Shuddering, her body jolts feeling his large palms explore each inch of her, taking in the canvas in front of him. His tongue leaves wet marks, the sounds already so sultry. Using his fingers to spread her folds, he presses a quick kiss to her clit, allowing two fingers to trudge into her cunt. Stifling moans escape her lips, helping him erect.

“ _John_ ,” She whimpers, “ _Please don’t tease me today_ ,” He watches her suck in a sharp breath, her soft moan making each nerve in his body snap at the thought of feeling her soon. “ _It’s been so, so long…_ ”

Her hands work his pants, freeing his cock as she pulls him out. She rubs the tip against her clit, and they moan in unison. John’s eyes have rolled to the back of his head, feeling her soft, delicate hands on his member. If her hands felt _this_ delicious, her pussy would do wonders. Moving up, she secures her hands on his bare shoulders, urging him to lay down beside her.

“Relax, baby…” She whispers, straddling him with her hands smoothing over his chest. In this moment, she remembers just how dreamy John really is; the way his beard lines perfectly trimmed, his espresso eyes glow in the moonlight, the way his mouth stays slightly a gape watching her, his breathing in and out slow, steady, writhing under her. John is a piece of art, although he doesn’t like to acknowledge it.

His large hand is already on his cock, lazily stroking as he watches her move down, tucking her hair behind her ear. With her hands on his thighs, she finally takes his tip into her _warm_ , _wet, heated_ mouth, sucking gently. John softly moans, his hand coming down to tangle in her hair. Using both his hands to keep her hair out of her face, he lets himself get a good view of her throatily bobbing her head on his throbbing cock. 

She remembers how he likes it; _sloppy and wet_. He elicits a deep moan, feeling her hands massage his balls. 

Swirling her mouth over his veins, she hallows her cheeks, making it tight as could be for him, _her warm, soaking tongue_ gliding across his cock, her jaw loosening to take more and more. The sounds her sinful lips are making, the suction, _the slurps,_ could make any man fall weak. Every now and then, she lets out a hum, the vibrations against his cock shoved deep inside her mouth, making him feel _so_ unholy

Making John feel good was almost addicting; watching the way his small breath let out praiseful moans, his tone husky as his lips part, shuddering under her.

He reaches down to rub her slit, spreading her wetness as he prepares her folds for the taking. The anticipation is building; John can barely remember how it feels to be buried deep inside someone. With the stressors and responsibilities caving him down, he’d forgotten to let himself feel _anything_ in a while.

John needed this. He needed release. Quite literally, he needed to cum and he needed it soon. In this moment, she was all he had.

All that could liberate him.

Reaching over to the bedside table, John moves his hand to the very back, buried deep, deep inside where they couldn’t be found by anyone. A box of condoms, long forgotten. He gives himself a few tugs, preparing to take her. Fishing out and opening the sliver lining, he allows it to slip onto his aching cock, pulsating for any relief to come its way. She watches him, biting her lip. 

She’d almost forgotten how big John was, how he’d leave her sore and tender after a steamy session.

With his cock firm in her palm, she moves on him, lining her entrance. Slow, sensual, she sinks down on him, they both sigh in relief, John lets out a groan of pleasure, eyes shut tight with the feel of her heavenly walls tightening around him. She’s warm, wet and tight, blissfully gratifying.

Moving slow at first, she allows them to savour each inch of each other, John’s hands planting on her hips, guiding. He’s practically panting under her, deep voice smooth as butter as he moans her name, letting her know how grateful he is for her in this moment. 

“ _Fuck, please keep going_ ,” he whispers needily, eyes watching her glide on his cock, hands pressed to his chest. Grabbing his hands, she guides them to her breasts, urging him to cup them hard as she bounces herself up and down on him. Tensing his jaw, his lips part, watching her meet him halfway with her bounces on his cock as he thrusts up into her, his hands holding her ass.

His eyes roll shut and he bites his lip, the sounds of her wetness slicking him fill the room, each time he sinks in and out. His cock glistens with her slickness, she brings her hand over her mouth to cage a loud moan threatening to surface. Whimpering, she bites her arm in complete ecstasy, the feel of John throbbing, completely filling her whole becoming much.

“You okay, darling?” John inquires, satiny voice quiet and deep as his fingers kiss her cheek. She merely nods, eyes clasped shut, soft moans escaping. “ _Yeah..” S_ he sobs, holding in her yelps. _“You just feel so good_.”

Moving slow, John shifts her under him in a swift motion, not wanting her to do all the work. Her legs wrap around his waist as they both glance down. At first, he merely glides his cock over her folds, teasing her clit. Slow, watching him slip himself back between her legs, her nails dig into his back, cock _stretching_ her almost painfully. Rocking his hips slow, they focus on just feeling each other whole, the feeling of having someone to spend the night with, the feeling of _nothing but all things good_. She clenches around him, sighing in _sweet, sweet relief_ , legs trembling from how well he was already pounding her, seconds in.

“ _Harder, John_.” She winces, feeling his cock hit her end. He’s grunting, exiting her fully each time before slamming back in, hearing her whimpers and yelps so loud at the sensation. His thrusts pick up, erratic and imperative, lips moving along her chest as they leave small marks. Into her neck, he presses a few sloppy kisses to the satin skin, sucking and nipping.

“ _Does that feel good?_ ” He whispers, holding onto her waist tight, the pads of his fingers threatening to leave bruises.

“ _So good_.” She whimpers, feeling every nerve in her body close to snapping, legs shaking. John sees her grit her teeth, small, breathy moans releasing as she pants. Her breasts move up and down on her chest to his pace, the sounds of his skin slapping hers delectable in the quiet midnight. Wrapping her hands around his shoulders, she pulls him closer to feel his skin against hers. Crashing his lips to hers, John begs for entrance, tasting her. His deep voice, paired with the feel of his girthy cock, each vein, each curve slamming against her; his pumps become urgent, cock throbbing, twitching between her.

Jerking his hips faster, cock grinding her g spot each time, his breath is hot on her lips as he pulls away, their foreheads connect as he continues pumping into her now, his thrusts ridged and rough. For a moment, they stare intently into each others eyes, focusing on the feel of each other, and everything in that moment, the way they _fit_ together _so_ fucking good. Trembling and whimpering, she knows she’s close. His cock moves swift in and out, pounding spots inside her that nearly make her lose her breath. Deeper, harder, the pressure builds in her core, she’s already sore from the pace he’s executing and his massive size.

The bed creeks, hitting the walls although neither of them perceive to care. John grunts, with her hands holding his biceps firm, beads of sweat gleaming his forehead. Sultry and deep, his voice soothes. 

“ _You feel so good tonight…so tight.._.” He bites his lip. “ _So wet_.” Closing his eyes again, he sighs as her fingers tangle his dark mane, his face nuzzling her neck, hips still thrashing in and out of her. “ _So fucking wet_.”

“ _The way you’ve always liked it_.” She whimpers, gasping as he hits her perfect nerves each time. “ _I’m so close John, please don’t stop. Please_.” She begs, wailing, squirming under him. His skin slaps hers, hastily, senselessly. He’s pushing as much as himself possible into her, and she can’t help but scream, bringing her arms tighter around him.

John twitches inside her, his throbbing cock jammed deep inside her clenched cunt, the pleasure is becoming too much, he knows he won’t last long. She drips down her thighs each time he pulls out, only to slam back in. 

“ _Let go for me, Y/N_.” John encourages her, his hands coming back to cup her breasts as she lets out an ear-splitting moan into his neck. With a particularly deep, harsh thrust, she comes all over his cock, sending piercing shocks through her mind. Thoughts hazing, the only feeling she feels is the oblivion he’s spilled into her as he grunts, moaning loud with his creamy load spilling deep, deep inside her.

He moans her name, coming down from their highs with his head buried in between her nude breasts. Their skin is flushed, clinging together as they pant, trying to catch their breath. She wraps her arms around him tighter, her hands soothingly stroking his hair, his cock still buried inside her. 

Slow, John moves his head up to look at her, resting his weight on his hands as he disconnects himself from her. “Are you alright, Y/N?” He asks, making sure she was okay. She nods, never breaking eye contact.

 _It felt good in the moment_ ,

But now, he can’t help but feel guilt. Guilt that he’s used her, guilt that this isn’t what he’s supposed to be doing.

He has responsibilities, things to take care of, and here he was, in the middle of the night, fucking a woman he had immense respect for. Someone he once called a close friend.

Cautiously, he pulls out of her, his cock falling flaccid, coated with her creamy releases. Reaching beside the bed, he wipes himself clean with a few tissues, offering one to her as well. Exhausted, he falls beside her on his bed, both facing the ceiling as she brings the duvet up to cover her breasts. There’s a silence between them, as they collect their thoughts.

They know both their minds are racing a mile a minute; although neither of them dare say a word. She knows John feels guilty, she knows he has a heart of gold.

She’d come to learn that over the years.

Quiet, she speaks into the silent of the room. Her hand moves slow, resting on his forearm as his eyes stay focuses on the roof, chest still rising and falling. “John?” She murmurs, voice soft. He turns his gaze to her, nodding gently.

“ _I wanted this_. And you deserved it.” She comforts. “ _This, was okay._ ”

His eyes gloss, expression wounded. Perhaps it had been the way his life had played out that caused him to always feel guilt. Guilt in everything. She knew that; she knew him well.

“John,” She starts, rubbing his arm. “I know people have not been kind to you. You’re doing everything you can, and I admire that.” Biting her lip, she makes a daring move, holding his hand now. “I’m here to listen if you need me.”

He nods, inhaling deep, grateful for her kind words. But perhaps, he’d forgotten how to feel. Perhaps he’d forgotten how to be human. Perhaps he’d been royally fucked. Too far gone for saving.

but morning will come; it has to.


End file.
